


Двое

by CoffeeBee



Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-19 10:03:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3606096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffeeBee/pseuds/CoffeeBee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Только это и имеет значение — близкие люди.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Двое

Новый, свободный от лабиринтов, Вспышки и ПОРОКа, мир был населен достаточно большим количеством таких же новых, незнакомых людей. Сотни выживших иммунов, новый человеческий вид. Они создавали вокруг себя не только обновленный мир, потихоньку заполняющийся свежеотстроенными зданиями, но и новые социальные связи. Случались знакомства, завязывались дружбы, между людьми появлялись теплые отношения. Все вокруг учились заново доверять, чувствовать, сотрудничать, дружить, любить.

Давалось это непросто после стольких лет ада на земле. И не только для глэйдеров, для остальных мирная жизнь тоже была непривычной. Всем им пришлось пройти через кошмарные катаклизмы, горе утраты, презрение со стороны не обладающих иммунитетом (даже друзей и родственников). Через страх перед неизвестностью, перед хрясками, перед опасной болезнью, пусть она и не могла их затронуть. Жизнь до «Рая» ни для кого не была простой.

Так что теперь все вокруг походили на глупых ежей, стремящихся сблизиться, и в то же время боящихся ранить друг друга. Ньют на такого ежа похож не был. Только потому, что он и не хотел ни с кем сближаться.

Он наблюдал за тем, как Томми, с легкостью расположивший к себе когда-то его самого, теперь заводит новых друзей. Том был словно большеглазый дружелюбный щенок, который заставляет проникнуться к себе одним лишь только видом. Люди тянулись к нему сами, он даже не прилагал никаких усилий. Но так ведь было всегда, если подумать. Минхо, Чак, да и сам он — все они когда-то приняли Томаса в свою жизнь, не особенно задумываясь.

Минхо, которого на первый взгляд приятным и добродушным назвать язык бы не повернулся, тоже запросто налаживал контакты с людьми. Девчонки так вообще липли к нему, словно других парней в округе не было. И это несмотря на неприглядные шрамы по всему телу. Бывший страж бегунов всегда был отстраненным грубияном, но люди его любили, а он, пусть и не был кем-то, кто станет распахивать дружелюбные объятья для всех, кому пожелается, никого от себя специально не отталкивал.

Даже Гэлли. Грубый, устрашающий Гэлли с обезображенным навсегда лицом находил способы как-то подружиться с людьми.

Все знакомые вливались в социум так, словно и не было этих жутких лет.

И только Ньют, парень, который всегда мог найти подход к любому в Глэйде, который мог с легкостью повести за собой целую толпу, взять на себя лидерство, здесь, в этом мире, словно растерял свою способность сближаться с людьми. Он просто не мог найти в себе ни сил, ни желания вот так просто впускать кого-то ещё в свою жизнь.

Ньют смотрел на Бренду и Хорхе, которые теперь не отходили друг от друга ни на шаг, строили совместные планы, обретя наконец возможность нормальных отношений. Таких, о которых они долгое время мечтали, но боялись что-либо предпринять из-за страха потерять друг друга. Этим двоим, как и Ньюту, не нужны были новые люди вокруг. Всё, что им нужно было для счастья, — они сами. И время. Свобода. Жизнь, которую можно разделить на двоих, не боясь больше смерти и опасностей.

Ньюту хотелось того же. Просто быть ближе к тем людям, которые ему дороги. И плевать на весь остальной мир. Не нужен ему был никто, кроме Томми и Минхо.

Ведь не объяснишь же новому другу, почему не помнишь имена родителей. Или что твоё имя на самом деле и не твое совсем. Или отчего тебе жутковато наблюдать, как ребятишки играют с серебристым волейбольным мячом. Или о чем вспоминаешь, стоит на горизонте замаячить грозовым тучам, а молнии прорезать небосвод. Не расскажешь откровенно, что плохо спал этой ночью оттого лишь, что слишком часто просыпался с криком, после жутких скорее даже воспоминаний, чем кошмаров, в которых темнокожий парень раз за разом исчезал в толпе монстров. Не сможешь объяснить в полной мере, почему так быстро и гулко бьется сердце в груди от одной только мысли о высоте. Или почему кудрявый мальчишка, догоняющий в толпе невысокую улыбающуюся женщину и окликающий её «Мама!», вызывает в тебе волну болезненной грусти.

Есть столько вещей, которые сложно передать словами, столько вещей, о которых невозможно говорить вовсе. И Ньют думает, что это нечестно — делать вид, будто открываешься перед человеком и впускаешь его в круг своих близких, когда в самом деле, как он ни старайся, никогда не сможет увидеть тебя настоящего. Со всеми твоими страхами, травмами, потерями. Со всей той горечью, что поселилась теперь в тебе навечно, словно Вспышка въелась в твой разум, и как от Вспышки, нет от неё никакого лекарства.

Кроме разве что близких людей рядом. Кроме понимания, полного, безоговорочного. Такого, что наверняка знаешь: выражение «твоя боль, как моя» — не преувеличение.

Ньют просыпается ночью от кошмара, в котором он вновь и вновь падает вниз со стены в Лабиринте, только для того, чтобы, приземлившись, наколоться на страшное оружие гриверов и, чувствуя, как жала входят в тело, встретиться с пустым взглядом Алби, чья голова нанизана на жуткую мечеподобную «руку» чудовища прямо над ним.

Тяжело хватая воздух, немигающим взглядом уставившись в потолок над собой и мертвой хваткой схватившись за простыни, он пытается осознать, что виденное им не было реальностью.

Сделать это становится куда проще, когда вид пустого потолка внезапно загораживают две лохматые головы, на сей раз, к счастью, с шеями и плечами. Две пары сощуренных сонных глаз смотрят на него безо всякого удивления или немого вопроса, без осуждения, что перебудил всех воплями. Две пары теплых, сильных, покрытых шрамами рук обнимают, гладят, успокаивают, напоминая, что нет в реальности больше никаких стен и никаких монстров. Два голоса, хриплых спросонья, уверяют его, что это был лишь сон, что они рядом, что «не жрут тебя гриверы, глупый ты шенк», что «ну чего ты, тш-ш-ш, дыши давай», и «не надо только твоего этого «я в порядке», захлопнись и успокаивайся, ты дома».

Минхо аккуратно разнимает его пальцы, от страха впившиеся в простынь, и сжимает их в свей руке, а Томас принимается нежно и успокаивающе перебирать мокрые от холодного пота, прилипшие ко лбу пряди волос и легко целует в макушку.

Чувствуя их тепло, Ньют быстро успокаивается. В его всё ещё потрясенном кошмаром рассудке вновь мелькает мысль о том, что только это и имеет значение — близкие люди. Уверенное знание того, что тебя понимают, знают, как самих себя, чувствуют. Потому что они тоже это пережили. Они тоже просыпаются от кошмаров и тоже порой нуждаются в утешении. Минхо был с ним, когда Ньют выздоравливал после попытки суицида. Они с Томми были рядом, когда Алби потерял себя, завял на глазах, и когда его уничтожили гриверы. Минхо и Томас прошли вместе с ним через ад, не сдавались на его счет даже в самые тяжкие времена, и они всё ещё здесь.

Да, в этом новом мире полно новых, наверняка интересных людей, но Ньюту для счастья всё ещё нужно лишь двое.

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: Die Glocke


End file.
